The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to conflict mitigation.
Sometimes communication between people can break down and leave participants confused as to why they are receiving a reaction they did not anticipate. Even well worded expressions may carry a tone that can negatively impact the recipient. The causes may be that the communicator could have difficulty reading others or have a reduced focus due to stress factors. Another level of communication breakdown can happen even if the communicator does understand the negative impact of their message. A breakdown may occur if the communicator does not know how to respond to the recipient who received the communication negatively. Further, the recipient may also not know how to respond to the negatively received message, which can lead to a degraded conversation and an untrusting relationship.